<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal between Devils by Nexisfusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542320">A Deal between Devils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexisfusion/pseuds/Nexisfusion'>Nexisfusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, F/M, OCxOC - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexisfusion/pseuds/Nexisfusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Astaroth, Arch-Demon of Hell, has decided that her needs require dealing with. Her chosen mate this time: a Pride Demon lord by the name of Arieax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astaroth/Arieax</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deal between Devils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Astaroth belongs to the Artist @AstarothArts on Twitter.</p>
<p>Arieax is a Original Character by myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The burnt air filled Brigog's nostrils, the scraping of nylon against stone filling his ears as he and his fellow green imps dragged the sack filled with their mistress's offering to the Great Spider. Brigog had never been this deep into hell before, it was all new to him, but Drimka seemed weary. "What's bothering you old one?" "We should be seeing others… It is well over the hallway point now…" Brigog whimpered at this. There were supposed to be more offerings? Other demons bringing tribute to Arieax? And they weren't anywhere to be seen? Brigog opened his mouth to speak, but Drasa, the High Green Imp leader hissed. "Stop your sniffling! I don't want to be seen weak next to you fools!!" The high imp snarled, she had a small bit of territory within the Spider's domain and was barely scraping by, her minions were being picked off and she was certain it was Arieax himself, but she couldn't do a damn thing about it. She'd get her moment one day, she'd be sat upon his throne, his corpse nothing more but food for her lower imps. As she neared the end of the path, she heard the sounds of gathered demons ahead, and so quickened her pace. She then saw a large group of dwellers of Arieax's domain, gathered and staring towards the Citadel of Web. Drasa hissed quietly, and maneuvered through the crowd, trying to get a good look at whatever it was that was getting in her way. Her four eyes widened when she saw one of Hell's rulers, Astaroth. The peach skinned Arch Demon was admiring the web that formed the Citadel, her hand gliding across it, her tails flicking in complete curiosity. Drasa was in disbelief! The webs were actually a collection of demons, a horde of defenders that attacked any who did not have permission from Arieax to approach, yet there she was, fondling them like pets! </p>
<p>Astaroth giggled softly to herself. What fascinating creatures this Arieax had in his domain. If he could create and control such unique beasts, he was most likely a powerful demon. And powerful demons make the best of lovers. "I assume you can see me, Lord of Spiders. I mean you no harm, I simply have a proposition for you." It took little more than five minutes for the webs to begin untangling themselves, the breeze from the exposed entrance causing her dress to flow slightly, revealing the unitard beneath. Astaroth watched, as three demons emerged from the shadows within. Resting upon six arachnid legs tipped with sickle like points, the Arakoros demons stared at her with their six sharp eyes, each chittering as they circled her slowly. "Lord Arieax welcomes you, Luminous one. You will explain why you are here." Astaroth arched a brow, her three eyes examining the spider-like demon. He was a brazent one. "I'd prefer to tell him myself, and away from prying eyes." The chittering once again commenced, and the shortest of the trio would approach the demons bringing their tribute. "Begone, you worthless tripes, your offerings mean nothing upon this day." </p>
<p>Astaroth followed the largest Arakoros, the two smaller behind her. She remained silent as she walked, the heels of her shoes clicking against the black marble floor, her eyes wandering the hall. There were more of the web like demons covering the walls, and she felt as though she was being watched from all over. The web ended just before she entered a large chamber, dimly lit by a dull orb, but enough to reveal the start of a throne, the muscular human-like legs and lone four digit hand. The Demon stared at her, his eight red eyes glowing with the shadows. Astaroth immediately took a deep breath. She could feel his power from here, smell his scent, her eyes fluttering as she gave a slight drunk like smile. She stood straight, her eyes wandering what parts of him were exposed. "Lord Arieax… The stories do not do you any justice." The Arch-Demon let her compliment out with a purr, taking a few steps forward. The Arakoros prepared to stop her, but with a demanding "Click" of his mandibles, Arieax both stopped their advances, and almost made Astaroth whimper with excitement. "Why are you here?" Astaroth bit her lip. He sounded the part, proud, strong, commanding. She brought her hands to her dress, and slid it to her waist exposing her breasts to the Lord as she approached him still. "I have a proposal for you, Arieax the Prideful, and I have a feeling, you'll enjoy it. I seek to bear a child with the strongest of demons, one for each, and you, you fit that requirement." She placed her hand on his thigh, her lime eye illuminating the demon's face, while his red eyes illuminated her own. "... And what do I get from this?" Astaroth grinned, slowly kissing her way down his body." I offer myself, I shall come whenever you call, and let you bed me." Her third eye looked up at him as she kissed his thigh, noting that he was already starting to get hard, a coxk poking from a slit. "I'd say, it's a fair arrangement, don't you?" She watched as Arieax contemplated the idea, cooing in excitement when she felt him grasp the back of her head when his cock fully showed. "I accept." </p>
<p>Astaroth quickly got to work, kissing and licking the large cock to prepare it for her mouth, enticing moans from the spider. She then took his tip into her mouth, suckling it slightly, gagging when Arieax pushed her head down onto it, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Her third eye stared up at him, lustful as she began to bob her head, purring as his enjoyment was seen in his eight eyes. He definitely was going to be a great fuck, and was certainly a candidate for breeding. Her tongue coiled around the solid flesh, rubbing against the cock as she bobbed her head. Astaroth's eyes widened as she felt the spider cum in her mouth, Astaroth cooing in pure joy as she pulled back slowly, panting. She allowed the spider to pull her towards him, tearing her dress down full as she straddled the lord, kissing him in her lust driven state before moaning loudly, having just been speared onto his cock. It was definitely a fucking great fit for her, causing her to buck slightly, arms slipping around his neck. Arieax grasped her hips, bouncing the arch-demon against him, kissing her peach skin as she slammed her hips against his dark royal purple carapace. Astaroth was loving it, she hadn't fucked a new person in a while, and this spider was already one of the best. "Ooooh fuck Arieax, you're so good, fuck…. I want you, I want you!" Arieax kept bouncing her, starting to thrust into her, kissing her neck as he bit softly. Astaroth whimpered as she bucked, her tails wagging, her hips quivering around his cock. Arieax purred, thrusting deep and came in her, filling her pussy with his sperm, and Astaroth cooed, looking at him affectionately, and slowly raised her hips, the load dripping onto him. She purred as she stood, reaching for her dress, gasping as Arieax grasped her wrist, looking back at him and biting her lip as he lifted her, taking her as he began to walk, bouncing her hard. Astaroth threw her head back and let out a chorus of moans as she rode him, her heart fluttering as he took complete control. She figured she'd stay for as long as he wanted, it'd ensure she got pregnant. </p>
<p>Astaroth was numb at the legs by the time they reached the door to Arieax's chambers. Only, the spider demon refused to enter the room. Instead he pressed her against the door, and continued to thrust into her. She couldn't believe the amount of stamina he had, it was like he was on par with her brother, and she knew exactly how long he could go for. This excited Astaroth more. "Y….Yes… Harder, breed me~!" She let out a chorus of moans as the demon railed her, the door creaking beneath them. She wanted more of him, she will get more of him. And like the obedient demon lord, Arieax held her in his grasp and pounded into her continuously, right up to the point the two collapsed from exhaustion…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>